Winnie the Pooh Goes Far From Home: The Adventures of Yellow Dog
Winnie the Pooh Goes Far From Home: The Adventures of Yellow Dog is another upcoming new Winnie the Pooh crossover planned to be made by Shaow101815. It will appear on Google Drive as part of a double feature with ''Pooh's Adventures of The Grinch: Dog Days of Winter'' in the near future. Plot Fifteen-year-old Angus McCormick (Jesse Bradford) lives near a small town in British Columbia, Canada with his parents and eight-year-old brother Silas. Nowadays, he either runs his paper route to earn his savings, learns wilderness survival skills from his father, or spends time with his friends David and Sara (Margot Finley). One afternoon, while gathering up firewood near the house, Angus finds a stray Yellow Labrador Retriever and begs his parents to let him care of him. Angus' parents, John and Katherine McCormick agree that Angus can keep the stray on the condition that he takes full responsibility in taking care of the dog, whom Angus later names him Yellow. Several days later, while Angus, his father, and Yellow Dog were traveling along the coast of British Columbia, turbulent waters capsized their boat. John McCormick was rescued by helicopter and transported to a hospital for minor injuries, but Angus and Yellow soon found themselves stranded on the coast far from civilization. While Angus's parents relentlessly badger rescue teams, Angus, schooled by his father in wilderness survival skills, and assisted by the intelligent Yellow Dog, tries to attract rescuers. Angus sets up a shelter on the rocky shores with his lifeboat and several branches before checking on the supplies he manages to retrieve from his father's capsized boat. The only supplies he has include a box of matches, some fishing hooks and tackle, and a box of cookies that his girlfriend Sara had made for him. Angus catches a fish for supper and digs for clams on the shoreline with his dog Yellow. But after spending nine days on the shores without much luck attracting rescue teams and with little food left to sustain themselves, Angus realizes that he and Yellow must move on to reach civilization on their own. With the nearest lighthouse located about twenty miles south through the rugged wilderness of British Columbia, Angus decides to take the challenge and begins his journey across one of the largest wildernesses in Canada. While spending a cold, rainy night in a makeshift shelter, Angus and his dog Yellow find themselves under attack by a pack of wolves. While Yellow chases off one wolf and engages in a fight with a second wolf, Angus finds himself confronted by a third wolf. He fends off the wolf for a moment before crawling away to safety, but the wolf turns and goes after Angus again. Before the wolf reaches Angus, Yellow appears and chases the wolf off. Yellow then leads a relieved Angus away to safety through the rainstorm. Over the next several days, Angus struggles to find food to sustain himself and Yellow. In addition to the box of Sara's homemade cookies, Angus gathers grubs, berries, wild edible plants, and roots to eat. He even catches a small deer mouse in a makeshift trap and shares it with Yellow, but it's not enough to stave off their hunger. Besides starvation, other dangers test Angus' and Yellow's ability to survive in the Canadian wilderness. Rainstorms and cold temperatures tear at them day and night, forcing Angus to build a fire to keep himself and Yellow warm. One day, Angus slips and tumbles down a cliff, breaking his left wrist in the process. Later that same day, Angus finds himself at the edge of a large lake and spots the lighthouse positioned on a hill on the other side. He builds a raft out of branches, logs, and sticks, and with the aid of his dog is able to paddle across to the opposite shore. Angus and Yellow eventually reach the lighthouse, but find it deserted and with no additional food or supplies to sustain them. Angus soon discovers a logging road running down the side of another hill several miles away and decides to head over there in the hopes of finding someone to help them. The following day, Yellow brings back a snowshoe hare to Angus, who kills it with a stick and cooks it for their supper. After a good meal and a rest, Angus and Yellow continue on their journey but soon find themselves looking down a narrow gorge with a running river below them. Angus soon finds a fallen tree across the top of the gorge and decides to cross it, but he and Yellow soon discover that the other side is blocked off by other fallen trees. Just as Angus and Yellow begin to give up hope, a plane flies overhead and soon spots them on the tree. The pilot informs the rescue teams of his discovery, and a rescue helicopter is dispatched to pick up the boy and dog. Angus is relieved when the helicopter arrives to pick him and Yellow up. One of the rescue members is lowered down and manages to grab hold of Angus, who tells him to get his dog. The man promises to return for the dog, but unbeknownst to him and Angus, Yellow attacks the man by biting down on his leg. As Angus and the man are lifted back up to the helicopter, Yellow is accidentally knocked off the tree and falls down the gorge into the river below. The team promises Angus that they will return for his dog, but with the winds picking up speed, the helicopter is forced to transport Angus over to a nearby hospital and leave Yellow behind. Yellow eventually survives the fall and manages to swim to shore with only an injured hind leg, but he is left behind to fend for himself. Though Angus was happily reunited with his family, he was disappointed for leaving Yellow behind. The rescue teams spend the next few days afterwards searching for Yellow, but were unsuccessful in finding any trace of the dog. Because of the tight budget issues they were facing after searching for more than three weeks, the search teams decided to call off the search. Saddened and betrayed, Angus blames himself for losing Yellow but refuses to give up hope that his dog is still alive. His family pitches in to help him find Yellow, putting up posters all over town and even searching different areas of the wilderness around their property for Yellow. One afternoon, while walking home from school, Angus' girlfriend Sara eventually cheers him up a little by kissing him. Later that day, Angus blows his dog whistle one last time and an exhausted Yellow appears in the middle of the field behind the house. He and his family all rejoice over the return of Yellow, who has finally returned home. Trivia *Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Bloom, Stella, Musa, Tecna, Layla, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Christopher Robin, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, The Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kolwalski, Rico, and Private), King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Toaster, Blanky, Lampy, Radio, Kirby, The 100 Acre Wood Assistance Inc., The 100 Acre Wood Rebel Alliance, The 100 Acre Avatar League, Princess Anna, Kristoff, Sven, Olaf, Ash and his friends, Matt, Inez, Jackie, Digit, Josh and Parker (from Mr. Meaty), Ben, Gwen and Kevin (from Ben 10 Alien Force), Grandpa Max, Freakazoid, Cosgrove, Sagwa, Dongwa, Sheegwa, Fu-Fu, Ogden O. Ostrich, Sheldon S. Cargo, Holey Moley, Tinky-Wiky, Dipsy, Laa-Laa, Po, Noo-Noo, Ace Bunny, Lexi Bunny, Danger Duck, Slam Tasmanian, Tech E. Coyote, Rev Runner, Oswald the lucky rabbit, the Histeria gang, the Xiaolin Showdown gang, Tom and Jerry, Terk, Tantor, Tarzan, Jane, Professor Porter, Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Abu, Genie, Iago, Louis, Princess Tiana, Prince Naveen, Roger Rabbit, Jessica Rabbit, Jeremy the crow, Ronald McDonald and his friends, Mike and Sulley, Earl and his family, the Simpsons, Gina Vendetti, Milhouse VanHouten, Alex Whitney, Ned Flanders, Rod Flanders, Todd Flanders, Darcy (from The Simpsons episode, Big Little Girl), Laura Powers (from The Simpsons episode, New Kid on the Block), Spongebob and his friends, Oobi, Uma, Kako, Grampu, Clifford, Cleo, T-Bone, Mac, Emily Elizabeth, Charley, Jetta, Godzilla, Godzooky, Little Godzilla, Anguirus, Rodan, Mothra, Minya, Theodore Tugboat, the Tiny Toons, Blard Simpleton, Dr. Alan Grant and his friends, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, the Magic School Bus Gang, Scooby-Doo and the gang, Scrappy-Doo, Ttark, Skunk, Fox, Dink the little dinosaur and his friends, Rex, Elsa, Dweeb, Woog, Meta Knight, Crash Bandicoot, Mordecai, Rigby, Pajama Sam, Toucan Sam and his nephews, Tony the tiger, Loke Groundrunner and his friends, the Kids Next Door, Numbuh 362, Wishbone, Napoleon, Birdo, me and my siblings, Slappy Squirrel, Skippy Squirrel, the Drawn Together gang, Peter Griffin and his family, Glenn Quagmire, Cleveland Brown and his family, Tim the Bear, Joe Swanson, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, the Sesame Street gang, Lou and his friends (from Cats & Dogs (2001 film), the Paw Patrol, Arnold and his friends and family (from Hey Arnold!), Henry the lizard (from Amazing Animals), Doug Funnie and his family and friends, Dudley the dragon and his friends, The Cat in the Hat, Euchariah Who and his grandparents (from Halloween is Grinch Night), Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck, Skip, Mr. Thicknose, Kion, Bunga, Fuli, Beshte, Ono, Sebastian, King Louie, Fu Dog, Rutt and Tuke, Taran, Princess Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam, Gurgi, Aladar, Neera, Plio, Yar, Zini, Suri, Baylene, Eema, Url, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Rafiki, Tracey Sketchit, Devon and Cornwall, The Seven Dwarfs, Green Arrow (Oliver "Ollie" Queen), Felicity Smoak, John Diggle, Wild Arms, Charlie Barkin, Itchy Itchiford, Balto, Jenna, Boris, and Muk and Luk guest star in this film. *Yru17 originally planned to re-edit this film, but he retired from re-editing anymore crossovers, so Shadow101815 will make this film instead. *20th Century Fox (the studio that made The Simpsons, Family Guy, The Cleveland Show, and Far From Home: The Adventures of Yellow Dog and released the first six Star Wars films and Penguins of Madagascar) is a subsidiarity of Disney (the studio that made Winnie the Pooh, The Little Mermaid, 101 Dalmatians, The Lion King, The Jungle Book, Pinocchio, The Emperor's New Groove, Frozen, Aladdin, Mickey Mouse, Kingdom Hearts, The Black Cauldron, Brother Bear, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, etc.). Category:Adventure Films Category:Travel Films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Shadow101815 Category:Disney crossovers